


Perfect Morning

by ThechevyTardisof221B



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Human AU, M/M, Married Couple, Married Logan and Patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThechevyTardisof221B/pseuds/ThechevyTardisof221B
Summary: Logan and Patton finally have a calm morning together since Patton got sick
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Perfect Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Super short but I haven’t posted in forever so

Logan sighed and buried his face in Patton’s neck as the early morning sunlight drifted in. Perfection he thought. Patton’s arms were a secure comforting weight around his waist. Logan opened his eyes slowly and leaned back just enough to gaze at his husbands (and wasn’t that just a gorgeous thought. No matter how many years it’s been that will always be wonderful to say, His husbands) face, soft hair twisting in curls, a slight smile curved in sleepy peace, his freckles clear as day laying in patterns across his nose and cheeks. 

Logan felt his heart swell. Smiling he let his head drop once more against Patton’s shoulder. The warmth of his husbands body heat trapped against him by the blankets. The comforting scent of his soaps (coconut, vanilla, and rose) and something so uniquely Patton he couldn’t name it (not for lack of trying) The sun just barely peeking through the curtains, and the knowledge that for once they had nothing to do today. No appointments, no checkups, no worrying. Patton was here, and safe and his husband. Logan couldn’t of stopped smiling if he tried. 

Patton woke up slowly. Surrounded by warmth, the smell of vanilla, mint and something unique to Logan. He yawned as his eyes fluttered open to see his husbands face laying against his shoulders and smiled. Neither moving out of their embrace as they slowly became more aware of their surroundings. 

“Good morning sunshine” Logan’s voice was low and soft and it was melody to Patton’s ears. 

“Mmm, Morning Lo” he murmured, smile growing as Logan rested his forehead against his. This is perfect he thought. 

They lay there in silence for some period of time. Just enjoying the others presence and allowing the last remnants of sleep fall away. Comfortable and content in the others arms until Patton gently shook Logan’s arm 

“Lo,”

“Yeah Pat?” 

“I have to pee” 

“Not moving.” 

With a huff of laughter Patton shoved Logan off and pressed a kiss to his cheek, which was rewarded with a quiet, high pitched, utterly content and pleased sound that Logan would vehemently deny making if asked, before sliding off the bed and heading to the bathroom door. 

“I’m thinking toast, crofters and tea for breakfast?”

Logan just made a tired sound and turned his face into Patton’s pillow. Patton laughed, what a Perfect Morning.


End file.
